


Rumour Has It

by spyder_m



Series: Shumako Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Shumako week, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: “Did you hear? Apparently, Niijima-senpai and that transfer student are dating." When word gets about Makoto and Ren’s relationship, the Student Council President earns a surprising reputation. Written for Day 2 of Shumako Week: Power Couple.





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Persona 5 fandom! I’ve been wanting to contribute something for awhile now and when I saw that Shumako week was coming up, I jumped at the chance. 
> 
> Took a bit of inspiration from the P5 Manga Anthology for this one. There’s a chapter where one of the student council members sees Makoto reading a weapons catalogue in the library and freaks out, thinking being friends with Ren/Ann/Ryuji has turned her into a delinquent.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Did you hear? Apparently Niijima-senpai and that transfer student are dating." 

"Huh? F- for real? How do you know?”

“I heard from Takao-senpai they’ve been spending time together in the Red Light District.”

“What? But why would the Council President want to date that punk criminal?" 

"He must be blackmailing her or something. There’s no other way.”

“I dunno. Have you noticed that lately, Niijima-senpai seems kind of… scary?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean, she’s always been strict. But nowadays, if she gets pissed off, she gets this crazy, murderous glare in her eyes. I swear, I never noticed how intense they are before.”

“No way. Y-you mean, she’s been influenced?”

“I guess. She’d have to be kind of a badass to be able to keep a criminal like that in line.”

.

The rumours of her and Ren had spread through Shujin like wildfire.

While Makoto was familiar with the gossip shared among students, it had been some time since she’d been part of the conversation. 

She could feel their eyes lingering as she walked through the grounds. An uncomfortable weight, bearing upon her spine. Whenever she glanced over her shoulder, they would slip away, hidden among the crowd.

She was worried, initially, that maybe they’d been found out.

That their circle of friends, past victims of Kamoshida and Kaneshiro, would have stood out as suspicious. After all, it had been relatively easy for her to confirm her suspicions back when she’d first investigated the group. If their connection to Yusuke was uncovered, it would only incriminate them further.

But, from what she’d heard from Ann and Ryuji, there had rumours about her before. Talk of her playing teacher’s pet to Principal Kobayakawa or overlooking Kamoshida’s abuse.

They’d never stood out to her, though. Perhaps she’d never cared to pay attention.

These days, with their time spent regularly scouring palaces, Makoto, was more in tune to her surroundings, having to be prepared for the moment a shadow might strike them by surprise. Suddenly, she was conscious of even the slightest whisper of her name carrying from a stranger’s lips. The lowered voices, and subtle glances should have been easy to ignore. Yet, as the rumours continued to spread, they bled together, building into an overwhelming cacophony.

“I heard that she’s part of a biker gang.”

“One of the council members said that they saw knuckle dusters in her bag.”

“They were at the Red Light District- She got into a fight with some Host.”

Makoto sighed, it seemed she was earning herself something of a reputation.

She’d like to think her time in the Metaverse, awakening to Johanna, had changed her. She was more confident, carrying herself with a sense of purpose and belonging she hadn’t realised was lacking before.

And as much as Makoto wanted to pass these rumours of as exaggeration; that this change in her was all the students were noticing; she knew there was a thread of truth to each of them.

She had been keeping a catalogue from Untouchables on her, wanting to take of the customisable weapons Iwai-san offered. There was a chance it had slipped out doing one of her Council meetings. She’d also been studying up on Motorcycle handbooks, hoping to one day get a real licence. That likely had sparked the biker gang rumour.

Still, upon learning that the rumours weren’t as dangerous as she’d initially feared, Makoto decided it would best to leave them be. She had more important matters to focus on, after all.

Making her way across the second floor, Makoto noticed the Newspaper Club’s member lingering outside one of the classrooms. Remembering that she had some business with her, Makoto approached.

“Excuse me?”

“Eh? Niijima-senpai?!” She said as she turned, eyes bulging and face ashen.

“Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you might be able to submit expenditure report for the Newspaper Club to me today?”

The girl wilted beneath her, like a weed shriveling in the sunlight.

“O- of course, Niijima-senpai. I can- I can fetch it right now!”

Before Makoto had a chance to reassure her that wasn’t necessary, she had turned and practically sprinted off in the opposite direction.

Under normal circumstances, Makoto would have reprimanded her for running in the halls. Instead, she could only watch, expression wrinkled in confusion.

“Well, you certainly seem popular.” A voice teased, a figure stepping out from Classroom 2-E.

“Ren?”

His gaze shifted down the hall, just catching the retreating form of the Newspaper Club member.

“You know, for someone interested in Journalism, you’d think she’d actually take the time to try and fact check some of these rumours.” He smirked.

“I would have thought that after everything with Kamoshida this kind of gossip would die down.” Makoto sighed, fingers kneading against her temple.

“How did you ever get anything done with this constantly following you around?“

Ren shrugged, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. "You get used to it.”

“Not me. There’s no way I’ll be able to focus in the library today. Not with all that chatter.”

Ren’s eyes softened, the subtle curve of his lips lighting up his features.

“Need a study partner? We could always use Leblanc.”

The offer awoke a flood of tempting memories for Makoto. Thoughts of perfectly brewed coffee and pop quizzes in the attic, braced against a warm, familiar chest. Lips peppering her with soft kisses for every question she answered correctly. The ever-present, unspoken promise of studying more outside of what was in their textbooks.

Thought it best to study at home, where she could devote work with all her attention. Lately her mind tended to wander, often questioning the purpose of her education. The cafe, and a certain barista, offered a far more welcome distraction.

Her eyes closed, a contented smile gracing her lips.

“I’d like that.”

“It’s a date, then.”

No sooner had the words left his throat, then the Newspaper Club President came running back towards them, stack of papers in hand. Her head was bowed as she held them out, eyes never quite meeting Makoto’s. 

“Here you go, Niijima-senpai! I’m sorry for taking so long!”

“O- oh. No, that’s… fine, really.” Makoto assured, taking them. “Thank you.”

On the plus side, it seemed she wouldn’t have to spend as much time chasing up club members. Ren watched with a knowing glint in his eye, as if reading that she had found enjoyment in her new reputation. She could feel the heat working its way through her cheeks.

“Anyway,” Makoto cleared her throat. “I’ll just drop these off and we can go.”

“Sure, lead the way.” Ren said, slipping his arm around her waist.

The gesture came naturally and was one that Makoto had grown intimately familiar with. Perhaps too much so, as she leaned reflexively into him, moulding to the warmth and shape of his body.

That they were in school and not the private alcove of Leblanc’s attic; were such affection was normally reserved; drifted momentarily from her mind, as they moved through the halls.

It wasn’t until they stopped before the Student Council Room that she realised, his touch suddenly searing through her like a blast of Zio.

“Ren, what are you doing?” Makoto exclaimed, pushing him away. Her eyes darted frantically across the hall. 

“What?” Ren asked, feigning innocence. “I mean, it’s already out in the open. There’s much not much point in trying to hide anymore.”

“S- still, I-.”

Her voice broke into a soft, strangled cry as Ren slipped back into her line of sight, with a swiftness and grace she’d normally attribute to Joker. His face lingered inches away from her own, grey eyes piercing and voice a low rumble.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this.” He uttered, his hand snaking around the back of her neck and pulling her lips against his own.

Makoto was overcome by the urge to push him away. Yet she found her thoughts dissipating under the soft pressure of his kiss. Her hands instead bunching in the lapels of his blazer, shifting upward to tousle his hair.

She had been waiting too.

In their private moments together, she had been steadily growing bolder and more comfortable in expressing her feelings. This seemed to be the next, logical step.

While she felt self-conscious about the gathering crowd of gawking students, the knowledge that their relationship was out in the open brought her some semblance of relief. The realisation that they would no longer have to worry, or constantly be on guard, wary of where they were. Instead, simply being able to surrender to one another without a care.

That was, until…

“It was true after all!”

“Do you see that! Miss President is blushing!”

Pulling away from Ren, Makoto turned towards the offending voices, levelling them with a menacing glare; one normally only reserved for unfortunate shadows. 

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh, shit!”


End file.
